


Sleepwalking

by thisemptyheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Retirement!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisemptyheart/pseuds/thisemptyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from the prompt "what if Sherlock sleepwalked? (retirement!lock)" from doctorwhoatson. :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt "what if Sherlock sleepwalked? (retirement!lock)" from doctorwhoatson. :3

John Watson yawned, rubbing his hand over his face, and went into the kitchen, starting up the kettle for tea. He grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and set them on the counter. There was a sound from outside and John smiled, going to the back door and looking out at the patio. Sherlock stood next to his bee hives, his speckled-grey hair glinting in the evening sun. He looked over at John and smiled softly, waving with one gloved hand.

John smiled back and opened the door, sticking his head out. “Tea’s almost ready, love,” he said. “Want to come in?”

Sherlock nodded and stepped back rom the hives before taking his hat off. He walked back into the house and closed the door behind him, stepping toward the counter and kissing John’s hair. John smiled and turned around, smiling up at his husband. “Bees doing well?”

Sherlock grinned and nodded. “Very well. The honey is going to be delicious.”

John beamed and leaned up to press a light kiss to Sherlock’s lips. He turned back around when the kettle boiled and turned the heat off. He poured the water in the two mugs and set tea bags in each of them.

Sherlock smiled softly. “Thank you for the tea, dear.”

John turned back around and took Sherlock’s hand, kissing it softly. “Of course, he smiles.

*****

Later, after the tea had been drunk and the pair was sufficiently sleepy, John stood up from the sofa, pulling Sherlock up with him. The two headed to the bedroom and turned a lamp on before crawling in bed. Sherlock curled up under the duvet. John grabbed his book and opened it before leaning over and kissing Sherlock’s mop of curls. Sherlock smiled and closed his eyes. “Goodnight, love,” he said softly. “I love you.”

John smiled and rubbed Sherlock’s head. “Goodnight, my dear. I love you too.” He carded his fingers through Sherlock’s hair until the taller man fell asleep, reading his novel all the while.

Sherlock was soon asleep, snoring quietly. He turned over in his sleep and curled into John.

The retired doctor chuckled and set his book down on the bedside table before turning off the lamp and curling around his sleeping husband. He fell asleep quickly, his nose buried in Sherlock’s hair.

Sometime during the night, John is aware that he’s no longer wrapped around Sherlock. He blinks awake, frowning slightly. The retired doctor sits up in bed, looking around the room for his husband. Where could he be? Some sort of late-night experiment? He peels off the covers and stands up, stretching as he looks at the clock. He lets out a sigh. Two in the morning. Wonderful.

John finds Sherlock in the kitchen, standing in front of an open fridge. His face is illuminated by the soft white light coming from the large kitchen appliance and John smiles. “Sherlock,” he says quietly. No response. John frowns slightly. “Sherlock,” he says a bit louder. Still nothing. The shorter man goes to Sherlock and turns him around and then starts giggling. Sherlock’s sleepwalking. He’s standing there, his face quite blank, with half a cookie hanging from his mouth.

John continues giggling, taking the cookie from Sherlock’s mouth and closing the fridge before pulling Sherlock back to bed. He gets the taller man under the covers and wraps himself around him again, kissing his hair.

*****

Sherlock wakes up in the morning, contently wrapped around his favorite doctor. He smiles and turns around, kissing at John’s cheek. The shorter man awakens slowly, smiling as he sees Sherlock. After a moment, he remembers the events of the early morning and starts chuckling. The brunette frowns. “Why are you laughing, John?”

John chuckles. “No reason, love,” he smiles, kissing his husband lightly.

Sherlock shrugs and cups John’s cheek, rolling on top of him and deepening the kiss. “I love you,” he whispers.

John smiles and holds Sherlock’s waist. “I love you too.” 


End file.
